


As One

by StarDrifter759



Series: Quantum Mirror: Stargate Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M, Gen, Jolinar lives, Mystery, What Happened To Lantash?, learning to live together, may expand later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDrifter759/pseuds/StarDrifter759
Summary: Jolinar stood stalwart as the Ashrack killed the guards outside her cell. 'I am sorry, Samantha.' She said sincerely to her quiescent host.'Fight him; buy time. It’s not possible that he got in here completely undetected. Help will come, we just have to survive long enough.' Samantha insisted.--With a little encouragement from her host, Jolinar decides that there is just as much honor in fighting the good fight as there is in dying on your feet.





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is listed as a one-shot, but actually it will be a multi-chaptered fic... eventually. I wanted to go ahead and get this put up, but I plan to focus on _Before The Morning Comes_ and avoid spreading myself too thin by working on another chaptered fic in addition to everything I've got going IRL. So... this is basically it for now. Chapter 2 might go up soonish, but otherwise it'll be a while. Sorry folks. Hope this whets your appetite for more.

Jolinar stood stalwart as the Ashrack killed the guards outside her cell. ‘ _I am sorry, Samantha_.’ She said sincerely to her suddenly quiescent host.

‘ _Fight him_ ,’

Jolinar was startled to hear her host’s calm voice. Samantha had been fighting her relentlessly. Rebuffing Jolinar’s every attempt to communicate. Desperately attempting to seize control, refusing to listen, shouting incoherently, or sullenly attempting to barricade her thoughts. Jolinar had wanted to allow her that corner, but she too badly needed Samantha’s knowledge. She’d attempted to compromise by only seeking specific knowledge, as needed. However, every action she took only increased her host’s animosity.

“Interesting weapons these humans use.” The assassin commented without inflection.

‘ _Fight him; buy time. It’s not possible that he got in here completely undetected. Help will come, we just have to survive long enough_.’ Samantha insisted.

Despite her host’s insistence, Jolinar had doubts. But… an image of her mates flashed through her mind – she desperately wanted to return home… _needed_ to return home.

The bars clanged and sparked as the Ashrack effortlessly opened them – as she’d been so tempted to do – and stepped forward.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Samantha pleaded.

The sound and emotion twisted Jolinar’s heart. She’d taken this host, controlled her, threatened her friends, and doomed her to death. How much difference would it make, really? Fighting to the death was as honorable as standing before her executioner without fear or apology.

“Kree shak Jolinar. By decree of the Goa’uld System Lords you will die with dishonor by the power of the hara’kesh.” He raised his arm, the hara’kesh beginning to glow.

‘ _I must be insane_ ,’ Jolinar mused, and not for the first time in her long life. Samantha’s thrill of victory shot through their shared body.

Mustering every bit of strength and speed in her host’s symbiote enhanced body, Jolinar struck. Knocking the hara’kesh-bearing arm wide as she stepped into him, and slammed her opposite elbow into his temple.

Surprised, he stumbled back through the open bars. She followed through with a left hook, blood (and a couple teeth) splaying from his mouth at the impact.

He recovered quickly, tackling her into the bars as he again raised his weapon, apparently uninterested in wasting time brawling with her. Wasting no time herself, Jolinar drove her knee full force into his groin, before jamming her heel on his toes and breaking his nose with the heel of her palm.

An alarm began to blare, red lights flashing.

His grip slackened from her lightning quick strikes, Jolinar planted a foot in his chest and kicked him with all her strength. He tripped over the body of one of the guards and fell hard.

She dove toward the opposite guard – the one nearest the door - scrambling for his gun as the Ashrack leapt to his feet. Jolinar charged the sidearm even as she rolled onto her back and aimed it directly on her would-be executioner, who had again raised his vile hara’kesh, humming with energy.

She squeezed the trigger as the door behind her slammed open, two more guards running in, flanking to her left, guns raised, screaming, “Put the weapons down now!”

Samantha encouraged her to drop the gun, but she couldn’t let the Ashrak survive. If he did, then she was as good as dead. And the airmen were only aiming their weapons at her, believing – thanks to his stolen uniform – that the Ashrack was one of their own.

Again, she pulled the trigger, and gasped in pain as answering bullets tore into her shoulder, arm, and leg – thankfully missing everything vital and the arteries that would cause her to bleed out before anyone could help her.

“Hold your fire!” A new voice called. “Hold your fire!” It was her host’s commanding officer – Colonel O’Neill, with Teal’c on his heels.

“Put it down, Jolinar!” He demanded, his steady steps advancing on her, weapon no doubt poised and ready.

“He’s the Ashrack!” She gasped, her wounded body trembling as she continued to hold the weapon, trained on the assassin.

She watched at the Ashrack, wounded near the cells, sent a powerful blast from his hara’kesh, throwing the humans and Jaffa back. Just over her shoulder, to the right, Teal’c raised a zat’nik’tel and shot him. But it wasn’t enough.

Jolinar dropped the gun, twisting, and lunged at the Colonel, throwing him into Teal’c, and forcing them both through the doorway as the Ashrack detonated his self-destruct. The explosion rocked through the room, hurling her into the hallway wall opposite the door.

A moment of silence and peace before pain roared to life. Her vision went black and she knew no more.

 

* * *

  

“Teal’c!” Jack shouted, “Get a medical team down here!”

The Jaffa looked first at him, then at Carter’s battered, burned, shot, and crumbled body, before giving a sharp nod and grabbing the phone mounted by the door.

Blood was beginning to trickle out from underneath Carter’s head. Jack swore fervently. He wanted to move her, but knew that Dr. Frasier would skin him alive if he did; considering the way she hit the hall. He didn’t know how to properly brace her neck or spine, and could end up doing more damage than good.

Goddamn, this was a fucking disaster. Two opposing Goa’uld, duking it out here, in the SGC, instead of somewhere else, on any of the innumerable planets out there, where his people wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire? Cosmic bullshit is what it was.

“A medical team is heading this way, Colonel O’Neill.”

He nodded, to show Teal’c he’d heard him, and just hoped that they’d get here soon enough.

  

* * *

 

Daniel ran full-tilt into the medical isolation unit where Sam had just been wheeled and heard Dr. Frasier shout “… Whoa, where’s my epi? 1 Miligram. Epi’s in.”

Seeing Jack and Teal’c, standing back in a corner so as not to get in the way of the medics, Daniel swung around the room to join them.

“How is she doing? Is she gonna make it? What the hell happened?” He demanded as soon as he reached them.

Jack raised his hands, looking helpless. Teal’c, however, was gracious enough to respond. “We do not know with any certainty, Daniel Jackson. By all appearances, the Ashrack managed to infiltrate Stargate Command, and locate his quarry. It would seem then, that Jolinar of Malkshur fought back against his adversary.”

“What about the Ashrack, did it get away? Is it dead?” Daniel asked urgently.

“He blew himself to pieces,” Jack interjected, with a sigh. “Tried to take us and good ole Jolinar with him.”

“Indeed. It is probable that Jolinar of Malkshur saved our lives, by anticipating his enemy’s plan and forcing us from the vicinity of the blast, taking the brunt of it himself.”

“We’re getting feedback from the EEG... What is this?”

Hearing Janet’s voice, Daniel turned away from his team members and paid attention to the medical team.

“Looks like interference. Two signals.” One of her medics said.

“Well, isolate them! We could be picking up separate brain waves from the parasite.” She insisted.

“Doc?” Jack asked.

“I dunno, I’ve never dealt with this situation before. They’re both critical. It’s impossible to say which of them is dragging the other down. I think that the parasite was injured directly by the blunt trauma sustained to the back of Sam’s skull – likely preventing its ability to heal the host. Meanwhile, Sam has been shot, burned, and experienced the same blunt trauma, which is resulting in increasing intracranial pressure. And that’s bad for both of them.”

“Signals are still getting weaker,” the medic called.

“Alright, everyone who’s not a medic, get out of my OR! Everyone else, scrub up and prep for surgery. I need two units of A-, one of LR, one of Clarithromycin, some Mannitol, and bring that tray over here!”

“Come on guys, we should get out of her way.” Daniel said reluctantly.

“We should find General Hammond.” Teal’c said as they left Sam and the bustling team of medics behind.

“Any reason aside from the obvious?” Jack asked sullenly.

“Indeed. If Jolinar of Malkshur were to die within Captain Carter, then Captain Carter would die as well. However, during my time as First Prime, I learned that when Apophis went into battle, he always carried a particular elixir on his person - an elixir that gives strength to the symbiote.”

“And you think that if we can get some of this elixir, it will strengthen Jolinar enough that she will survive, and be able to heal Sam.” Daniel concluded, feeling a sliver of hope blossom.

“Indeed. We will need permission from General Hammond to contact Bra’tac.”

“Whoa, whoa. How sure are you that this will help?” Jack asked. “And remind me again why we care about the Goa’uld who _stole_ Carter?”

“Jesus Jack.” Daniel was losing patience with his friend. Not really understanding how Jack was having a harder time trusting a Goa’uld than he was. It was _his_ wife that had been taken, _his_ brother-in-law. “Didn’t you hear what Teal’c just said? If Jolinar dies, he’ll take Sam down with him. She’ll die too. We’re doing this for Sam.”

“We must make haste. Captain Carter and Jolinar of Malkshur grow weaker even as we speak.”

“He’s right, Jack. Their brain waves were getting weaker the whole time we were there. The longer this takes the less likely it is that _Sam_ will survive.”

 

* * *

 

‘ _Samantha,_ ’           

She felt like she was floating weightlessly. Unaware of temperature, light, or sound; yet there was no anxiety, only peace. Slowly, awareness trickled in. She was dying. Blunt force trauma, bullet wounds, severe burns, bone fractures, loss of blood. Her body was going into shock. Odd, that she didn’t feel anything…

‘ _Samantha,_ ’

… Except a presence, warm and comforting. Like she was wrapped up in a down comforter, or the arms of a parent. She felt safe and cherished. And she somehow knew, that this presence was why she felt no pain.

 Jolinar. The presence had a name, Jolinar… of Malkshur.  

‘ _Samantha_ ’

Wait… that was she. _She_ was Samantha.

And then she remembered. Being taken as a host. Fighting her oppressor. Trying to ignore his (no wait… her?) sincerity, as said oppressor apologized, and swore that she’d return Sam’s body to her. Pretending she wasn’t listening as Jolinar told Daniel about the Tok’ra. Fighting the Ashrack. Explosion. Then the strange, peaceful freedom of nothing.

‘ _Samantha,_ ’

Jolinar’s mental ‘voice’ was weak. Pained. The barrier the symbiote had used to protect her own mind from Sam was failing. A new awareness was growing in Sam’s subconscious - an awareness of her symbiote.

Whoa. She’d just thought of Jolinar as hers. Weird. Very weird. Time to think about something else.

Sam used her innate, intense curiosity to distract herself from the possessiveness she’d felt. Instead, she focused on analyzing the brand-new awareness she was experiencing. It was like gaining a sixth sense, and yet… it almost seemed to stretch across the spectrum of senses. She knew now that Jolinar was female. Knew that ~~her~~ _the_ symbiote felt true remorse for forcing herself on Sam. Felt Jolinar’s iron (although really it was more like an alloy of adamantium and mithril – girl was _stubborn_ ) determination to right that wrong, to atone for that sin. With… her life.

‘ _No don’t!_ ’ Sam cried, vociferously protesting ~~her~~ _the_ symbiote’s plan.

‘ _Samantha,_ ’ came soft response. ‘ _I can save you... I want to save you. Let me save you._ ’ She insisted.

‘ _Just wait, give them more time!_ ’ She begged, knowing that Janet would be working tirelessly to save her - them.

‘ _I do not have time, Samantha. The gift requires strength. I am very weak. If I wait, I will not be able to save you that way._ ’ Jolinar was being quietly insistent. Sam felt her anxiety grow.

‘ _I don’t want you to die to save me. Don’t make me live with that!_ ’

‘ _Samantha… I am sorry for what I have done to you. You have already suffered because of me, you_ will not _die because of me_.’ _Because I won’t let you_ went unsaid, but Sam heard it nonetheless. ‘ _Please, live on, continue your fight_.’ The symbiote continued.

‘ _Don’t you dare say goodbye!_ ’ Sam was getting desperate. She could feel Jolinar’s presence slipping away, and it caused an ineffable panic to rise in her.

‘ _Find the Tok’ra,_ ’

‘ _No!_ ’ Now she was just being stubborn. Jolinar wasn’t the only one with an implacable will.

Apparently ignoring her, Jolinar continued, ‘ _Tell them…_ ’ Images of a handsome man began to leak through the barrier to Sam. Memories saturated in love and longing; comforting, heart wrenching, beautiful and momentous. Significant in a way Sam had _never_ felt. In a way that she hadn’t even realized was possible. ‘ _I…_ ’  

Jolinar slipped away.

A flood of warmth, and comfort… then Sam opened her eyes.

And immediately closed them against the harsh lights of the OR. Sound came next. She could identify the beeping of various monitors, and agitated voices.

“What in the name of…” Janet’s voice; equal parts amazed and uneasy.

“Janet…” Sam croaked, barely audible.

“Sam? Sam, can you hear me?” Janet asked urgently.

“The… Goa’uld… please…” Sam gasped, the world around her beginning to tilt, darkness eating at the edges, a ringing in her ears. “…Tell me … she’s still alive.”

“Sam, can you hear me?” The sound was muffled, like her ears were full of cotton.

“Tell me…” She continued to mutter.

“Yes, Sam. It… it healed your burns, completely, and then seemed to slip into a coma. But it _is_ still alive.”

Sam smiled weakly. “She’s… gonna be… so pissed.”

“I need you to rest for me Sam, alright? Don’t strain yourself.” The doctor insisted, voice even more distant than before.

“She… wanted… to die… for me.” Sam fought to hold Janet’s gaze while she still could. “I kept… talking… till she wasn’t… strong enough.”

 Janet’s eyes were wide, her face startled but cautious. She turned her head, looking at something Sam couldn’t see, then looked back.

“Okay Sam, we can talk later, for now I need you to,” Her lips kept moving, but the ringing in Sam’s ears was too loud. Everything seemed to tunnel, sight and sound. She was going to black out again. She could feel it coming.

Then blessed nothing.

 

* * *

  

“Please tell me we’re not too late!” Daniel implored as he jogged down the ramp, coming to a stop by General Hammond who was in the gate room, waiting for them.

“Head to the briefing room, Dr. Jackson. I’ve already put in a call to the infirmary for Dr. Frasier to meet us there.” The General’s face was solemn, and Daniel felt the underlying panic that’d been pulsing in his veins for the past two days, rise to near suffocating levels.

“General!”

“Briefing room, Dr.”

Two sets of heavy steps on the ramp behind him, then the gate shutdown. He looked over his shoulder at Teal’c and Jack, both as dirty and exhausted as he was. Thank God for Bra’tac, that was all he could say.

The serum’s ingredients were a closely guarded secret. Made by the Goa’uld, for the Goa’uld. So they’d had to filch some from Apophis directly. More to the point, Bra’tac had insisted they stay hidden (because of course the gate was guarded, and perhaps they’d killed a couple Jaffa on arrival, and maybe there was a search for them the entire time they were there) while he made the grab.

Two days off world, and all they had to show for it were three small phials that may or may not be enough to save Sam – assuming they weren’t already too late that is. Three small phials that were all Bra’tac could manage without risking exposure.

And now instead of going straight to Sam, the General was making them go to the briefing room, where they’d spend an hour or two talking about things they could damn well talk about later, and… Daniel couldn’t stay still. He was frustrated. Anxious. Needed to do _something_. Something other than sit around the briefing room and talk.

“Come on Daniel,” Jack looked at him pointedly, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking, and trying to nudge him along the proper protocol-dictated course of action. He sighed and complied, stomping past to the briefing room.

Dr. Frasier was already there, pushing a tape into the VCR but not pressing play. She looked up as he came into the room. “Welcome back, Dr Jackson.”

“Thanks, Janet.” He muttered. “How’s Sam?”

“Sit down Danny Boy, I’m sure we’ll get the 4-1-1.” Jack said, coming in behind him.

“What is 4-1-1?” Teal’c asked, taking his seat.

“It’s the number you dial to reach information.” Jack explained – sans jokes for a change. Teal’c raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t respond.

“Alright people,” The General started, settling into his own seat at the head of the table. “First thing first, was your mission a success?”

“In that we managed to lift a couple mini-bottles of this Goa’uld enhancer from Apophis, without being caught, yes, it was. Took a little longer than expected, and we didn’t get as much as we’d hoped for, but…”

Daniel removed the phial he was carrying as first Jack and then Teal’c took out theirs and placed them on the table.

“That’s it?” The General asked, incredulous and… disappointed?

“Yup, that’s it.” Jack responded. “So now the question of the hour is: are we too late?”

At his question all heads turned to Dr. Frasier. She shook her head and responded, “No, I don’t think you are. Sam is in serious, but stable condition. Initially, she had multiple gunshot wounds, blunt trauma resulting in intracranial pressure, several fractures – including one to her skull – third degree burns over roughly sixteen percent of her body, and second degree burns over an additional thirty. She had also already gone into shock. All these compounded together meant that her prognosis was… questionable at best.”

The little doctor pulled in a deep breath, clasping her hands together on the table in front of her. “That said, the symbiote… which was also damaged by the blunt trauma, and resulting intracranial pressure… made an impressive push to heal its host. I’ve never seen anything like it. In less than five minutes, the third degree burns became first degree, the second and first degree burns disappeared entirely, intracranial pressure reduced to safe levels, and the fractures were gone. I’d already removed the bullets and sutured those sites; they also weren’t serious and only improved mildly.

“However, this healing push seemed to cost the symbiote. I think it would have healed the gunshot wounds as well, but it appeared to fall into a coma before it could finish. At that point, Sam woke up – briefly – before falling unconscious again, herself. An hour later, she also slipped into a coma. Now, as I already stated, while serious, their conditions are also stable. Hopefully that serum will be enough to bring them back around. As things stand now, I can’t predict when – or even if – they will ever wake up. But I am hopeful.” She finished.

Daniel blew out a hard breath, bracing himself against the table. “The serum we got, if it works they way Teal’c and Bra’tac think it does, should help them, right? Strengthen the Goa’uld, who instinctively heals its host, or did I misunderstand something?” He looked up at Janet, praying it was that simple, and not liking the line between her eyebrows.

“To be honest…” she started haltingly. “I’m no longer sure if healing the host _is_ instinctive for a symbiote. After watching Sam, I have some evidence that it is a conscious choice on the part of the symbiote; something that requires both a certain amount of energy, and mental awareness.”

“Some evidence…” Jack said leadingly as Daniel looked down at the table.

“Yes,” Janet grabbed the remote, pointed it at the TV and VCR and pressed play. The screen came to life. It was surveillance footage of Sam in the OR, this particular camera close to her face.

Daniel watched as the Sam in the video blinked her eyes open, squinting against the light. Heard her voice – hoarse and halting – saying “Janet.” Then the sound of movement, and Janet’s voice through the speakers responding “Sam? Sam, can you hear me?”

Video Sam looked on the verge of tears. Pale, exhausted, eyes glazed and unfocused, oxygen tube in her nose. She croaked “The… Goa’uld… please… Tell me… she’s still alive.” Off-screen, Janet again asked if Sam could hear her, the image of Sam just kept mouthing ‘tell me’ over and over again.

Daniel swallowed thickly, covering his mouth with his hands as he watched Sam cling to consciousness, and beg after the fate of a symbiote. Daniel glanced at Jack, wondering how he was taking this. His friend’s face was grim and hard.

Off-screen Janet responded to Sam’s pleas. “Yes, Sam. It – it healed your burns, completely, and then seemed to slip into a coma, but it _is_ alive.”

Sam’s face softened into a genuine smile – however weak – before muttering “She’s… gonna be… so pissed.”

“I need you to rest for me Sam, alright? Don’t strain yourself.”

Sam didn’t seem to hear her, and if she did she certainly didn’t acknowledge her. “She… wanted… to die… for me.” Her voice was still hoarse and weak, but her eyes sharpened, looking at someone the camera hadn’t captured.

“I kept… talking… till she wasn’t… strong enough.”

The screen went black. Daniel blinked, startled. “What happened?” He demanded.

“She passed out again.” Janet said, sounding tired.

“Doc… that doesn’t prove anything. How do we know that was even Carter talking?” Jack’s voice was skeptical, his expression carefully blank. This was hard for him. He was remembering Kowalski. Watching that circumstance superimposed on Sam _. I will never trust a Goa’uld._

 “Well Colonel, we had an EEG measuring brainwaves at the time of this recording. I made sure to compare the readings to past scans of Sam’s brain activity, and the patterns match. The other set of signals – the symbiote’s – were clearly in a coma state at the time. So I can say with a high level of confidence that that was Sam talking – unencumbered by the Goa’uld.”

The room seemed to release a collectively held breath, though the atmosphere remained heavy. Daniel’s mind was turning over his conversation with Jolinar. Hearing the dual voice speak about a resistance cell of symbiotes, willing hosts, rewarding relationships, overthrowing the Goa’uld Empire.

“This lends credence to Jolinar’s claims about the Tok’ra.” Daniel said slowly.

“Daniel,” Jack said his name like it pained him, and shook his head, clearly in disbelief.

Daniel felt his temper rise. Jack was going to get Sam – and who knew how many others – killed because of his pigheaded refusal to accept that maybe they didn’t know everything about the universe and it’s inhabitants.

 “… She could be lying. Did that ever occur to you?” Jack finished.

Daniel was incensed. Not only was Jack talking to him like a child; he was being self-righteous and bias, while trying to sound objective. “Of course it occurred to me Jack. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he” He remembered that on the tape Sam had said ‘she’ and stuttered to correct the pronoun, “she, might be telling the truth?”

“Oh for the love of,” Jack scoffed. “Daniel, it’s a Goa’uld!”

“And just maybe an ally!”

“The stated goal of the Tok’ra is the annihilation of the System Lords and a change in the ways of the empire.” Teal’c interjected.

“Change isn’t always good! Goa’ulds want power. All of them. Maybe these Tok’ra are just trying to get power for themselves.”

“I do not believe that to be the case.”

“Neither do I. Jack, I talked to Bra’tac about what he knew of the Tok’ra. He’s seen one. Maybe two. And eavesdropped on Apophis questioning him.”

Now Daniel turned to General Hammond. “He said that Apophis sent all the Jaffa away, even Bra’tac – his first prime – because the Tok’ra ideals are dangerous to him. The notion of a “god” who doesn’t believe in his own divinity, who shares with his host, believes that all sentient beings have equal rights… if the general population heard these things, and believed them, the subsequent uprising would be their undoing.

“The Tok’ra keep a low profile because they’re hunted by the System Lords,” he gestured to the tv to reference Jolinar being hunted by the ashrack. “And the Goa’uld are secretive about them because Tok’ra ideals pose a serious threat to their regime.

“We need to take this seriously. And I think that starts with treating Jolinar like an emissary from a potential ally, instead of as an enemy agent.”

“Daniel, things that are too good to be true, usually aren’t true.” Jack said, with a veneer of calm.

“Jack! What you’re saying about Jolinar and the Tok’ra is the equivalent of someone walking up to you and saying ‘you’re white, therefore you must be a member of the KKK.’”

“What?” Jack exclaimed, leaning over the table. “That’s ridiculous Daniel!”

“My point exactly! We’ve already said that their society has to be more complicated than we’ve been giving them credit for. For Christ’s sake, they were flying around the galaxy in spaceships around the same time man discovered fire! The world isn’t black and white, why would the galaxy be any simpler?” Daniel spoke passionately, needing to break through Jack’s stubborn pigheaded bias, and hopefully convince Hammond of the validity of what he was saying.   

“That’s enough gentleman. Doctor, you’ve made some valid points, and given me a lot to think about. But the Colonel isn’t wrong either. We have to consider the security of this base, and this planet, and Jolinar is still a potential threat, even if an indirect one. The ashrack hurt and killed our people to get to her.”

“Yes sir, but it is highly unlikely that whoever sent the ashrack is aware that they ended up on Earth. I seriously doubt another will come here looking for her.” Daniel was more tired than he had any right to be.

“Be that as it may, but as long as the symbiote and Captain Carter are both in a coma, we’ve got time to consider all the angles, and figure out how we’re going to deal with this.” The General was implacable. “ SG-1 is on stand down until further notice. Dismissed everybody.”


End file.
